Regular Evolution
Regular Evolution is a fan made retelling of the actual series of Regular Show(which is created by JGQuintel created by RegularCupcake(also known as cupcakefoveveron DA). The series is more mature for a adult audience rather than a kids show like the original series. Warning: You do NOT have permission to edit this page unless it's for spelling errors. If you don't like 'what you see,'''' '''LEAVE THIS WIKI NOW! ---- 'Plot' There were two boys who names are Mordecai (who is a 6'3 tall blue Jay) and Rigby (who is a 4'1.7" raccoon). When they were young, they met each other and became friends, regardless what they were really are. Both boys hold a very serious secret, Mordecai was a vampire, and Rigby was a werewolf. Even though vampires and werewolves don't share a very good past, Mordecai and Rigby are one of the main duos inside of our world who species like each other. Even though their clans/kinds don't really talk to each other that good, Mordecai and Rigby still manage to stay friends until this day. 18 years has past and Mordecai and Rigby are age 23 and soon get jobs at a local park in an unnamed city. The purpose there is to make money, but the real reason was because according to their trainer and teacher (he's a man who trains SD’s), evil spirits, demons, and evil SD's are out to destroy important points/locations in the unnamed city(it is unknown why they appeared yet) because it might have to do with those locations having a special energy source to make them stronger and make their species multiply. Mordecai and Rigby end up being presant in those Specific places. It is there job to destroy them with their powers and weapons to prevent them from destroying the city. Along the way they meet up with other SD’s (who are mostly OC's of RegularCupcake's) to help the two out so their lives can be a peaceful one and save the world. ---- 'Characters' Note: All characters that are in bold are owned by JGQuintel. Main Characters *'Mordecai Q.' *'Rigby S.' *Phoebe B. *Kenna J. *Coby G. *'Benson M.' *'Skips' *'Pops M.' *Matilla W. *'Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein' *'(Fives)High-Five-Ghost' *'Thomas' Sub Main Characters *'Mr. Maellard' *'Margaret H.(Main Characters)' *'Eileen L.(Main Characters)' *Marcus H. *DJ T. *Chris M. *A.m.y *Yo Antagonist *Mike(half of the seires) ---- Relationships List of Regular Evolution relationships ---- Episodes Note: It is unknown that RegularCupcake will make stories of Regular Evolution, but she will put episodes. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA ---- Triva *[[Regular Beings Interview|Due to the nature in the show, it's NOT suitable for younger kids at least younger than 17 or 18. Actaully, due to the show having things that are not sutable for kids, the show might is fit to be on adult swim.]] *The show has more adult themes than the orignal does. *The show has violence/gore. *The show has some sexual moments(but it rarely seen). *The show has fanservice. *There is some strong humor in it too. *There is some cusing. Acording to RegularCupcake, if this was a real series, when shown on TV, the only swear that will get bleeped out is fuck, while on DVD, no swears get bleeped out. *Due to the author's love for anime, Regular Beings is mostly based from animes and cartoons she watched. *The characters Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Margaret and Eileen have the same last name as their voice actor which was a little idea from RegularCupcake. *The series have more rock music used then in the orignial. *Mordecai and RegularCupcake's oc Febe was planning to be together in the series, but the author change that idea due to her liking the couple Mordecai and Margaret. This couple is now going to be one of the main ones in the series. This couple is actually the main one. *Rigby and RegularCupcake's oc Kenna was planning to be together in the series also, but the author change that idea too due to her liking the couple Rigby and Eileen. This couple is going to be one of the main couples in the series too. *In the old storyline of the author, Eileen was going to be with Don, but again, that idea was change. *In the old storyline of the author, Margaret was going to be with Mordecai's Twin brother Mike, but again, that idea was changed.